


La Vie en Rose (French Version)

by UminekoSaih



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - Paris, Alternate Universe – Butcher, Cheesy, Cliche, Eventual Romance, Flirting, Français | French, M/M, Slow Burn, french au
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 10:30:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16952352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UminekoSaih/pseuds/UminekoSaih
Summary: Hank Anderson est propriétaire d'une boucherie à Paris. Lorsqu'un jeune homme ouvre une boulangerie à côté de lui, il se trouve attiré par le propriétaire, surtout après que ledit jeune homme vienne lui offrir des pâtisseries.Connor ouvre une boulangerie à Paris. Il décide de rendre visite à son voisin, un vieil homme bourru nommé Hank. Il se trouve inexplicablement attiré par le boucher. Il fait aussi du bon café. Est-ce une excuse suffisante pour continuer à rendre visite à l'homme?





	La Vie en Rose (French Version)

**Author's Note:**

> Ceci est le résultat d'idées tard la nuit avec le discorde BB HankCon 2019! J'espère que vous aimez!
> 
> Maintenant en [ podfic! ](https://drive.google.com/file/d/11fteHVKKVAxZeiI--taBWFvMM86jF3ZF/view?usp=sharing)

Paris.

Quelle belle ville, peuplé d’êtres humains diverses et variés, surplombée par la dame de fer, iconique et magnifique dans sa robe grise.

Il était encore très tôt dans le matin lorsque Hank Anderson ouvrit sa boucherie, la bannière lisant « Chez Anderson’s » dérangée par la légère brise fraîche du matin.

Situé dans une petite allée pavée dans Le Marais, d’autres boutiques l’entouraient. Il était particulièrement intrigué par son nouveau voisin. Quelqu’un venait de s’approprier ce qui était autrefois une bijouterie tenue par une vieille dame agréable. Maintenant, c’était devenu ce qui semblait être une boulangerie du nom de « À la maison comme au loin ». Hank pouvait sentir la bonne odeur de pain frais de dehors. Sa bouche salivait. S’il avait du temps libre, il irait peut-être rendre visite et se prendre une baguette.  
  
Il n’avait point vu le propriétaire durant la rénovation de la boutique. Il se demandait s’il allait s’entendre avec celui-ci. Hank n’était pas une personne facile, il n’était pas exactement sociable et assez souvent, il faisait fuir des clients potentiels avec son regard qualifié de terrifiant par ses réguliers.  
  
Il poussa un soupire et retourna dans sa boutique afin de stocker les vitrines. Son assistant devrait arriver dans une petite heure, ceci dit, il était toujours en retard donc Hank allait dire plutôt dans une heure et demie.  
  
Lorsqu’il avait fini de stocker les vitrines, il entendit quelqu’un toquer à la porte de sa boutique.  
  
« C’est ouvert ! » Il grommela.  
  
Hank mentirait s’il disait que son cœur ne battait pas un peu plus vite.  
  
Un jeune homme svelte, portant un tablier jaune orangé, entra. Ses cheveux bruns étaient tâchés de farine blanche et en pagaille. Il avait un grand sourire tandis qu’il approcha Hank au comptoir.  
  
« Bonjour ! Je m’appelle Connor, je suis le propriétaire de la boulangerie d’à côté. » Il se présenta.  
  
Hank était enchanté par les yeux marron chocolaté qui le regardait avec grande joie. Il pouvait aussi presque compter les grains de beauté que le dénommé Connor possédait sur sa peau pâle et crémeuse.  
  
« Bonjour. Moi c’est Hank. » Il racla sa gorge, soudainement très sèche. « Qu’est-ce qui vous amène ici ? »  
  
« Je suis venu faire connaissance. Tenez, un petit cadeau. »  
  
Connor lui tendit un petit sac. Hank regarda le sac décoré de petits cercles bleus avant de la prendre doucement. Il l’ouvrit et fût agréablement surpris d’y trouver des chouquettes encore chaudes.  
  
« Merci beaucoup. » Il lui sourit. « J’avais un peu faim. Je t’offre un café ? »  
  
« Oh ! Je ne veux pas importuner ! » Connor s’affola.

« Mais pas du tout, venez. »

Hank guida Connor à l’arrière de la boutique.

« Espresso ? »

« Café crème, s’il vous plait. » Connor sourit.

Hank tourna la tête et commença à préparer le café. Il avait peur que s’il regardât Connor sourire trop longtemps, il allait se faire aveugler.

« Puis-je vous poser une question ? » Hank demanda.  
  
« Bien sûr. »  
  
« Vous semblez bien jeune, quel âge avez-vous ? » Il lui passa le café.  
  
« J’ai 31 ans. »

« Vraiment ? Vous les faîtes pas. »  
  
Connor rit sottement.

 « On me le dit souvent. » Il regarde les vitrines tandis qu’il sirote son café. « On m’as dit que vous viandes sont de bonne qualité. Ils n’ont pas l’air d’avoir tort. »

Hank sourit.

« Je vous offre un morceau ? C’est le moindre que je puisse faire. »

Connor se tourne pour faire face à Hank et tendit sa tasse vers lui.

« Vous m’avez déjà offert un café. Une viande en plus serait trop demandé. »  
  
« Ce n’est pas bien grave. Vous me repayerez avec une baguette plus tard. »

Connor rit de plus belle et Hank se retrouve attaché à ce doux rire mélodieux.

« Tenez. » Il pose sa tasse vide. « Je repasserai pour le morceau de viande. Je ne vais pas tarder à ouvrir. N’hésitez pas à passer rendre visite. »  
  
« Bien sûr. Merci pour les chouquettes et ravi de vous avoir rencontré, Connor. » Hank l’accompagne à la porte.  
  
« Le plaisir est le mien. »

Connor lui sourit avant d’ouvrir la porte et de retourner dans sa boutique.  
  
Quelque part, en bas de la rue, quelqu’un jouait La Vie En Rose de Edith Piaf sur un accordéon.

« Et dès que je t'aperçois

Alors je sens dans moi

Mon cœur qui bat… » Hank chante tout doucement.

Pour la première fois depuis un moment, la ville semblait prendre de la couleur.

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai fais une version anglaise, hésitez pas à y jeter un coup d'oeil!


End file.
